


Establishing Relationships

by FamousFox13, IceCladShade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Slut Keith, Cock Slut Lance (Voltron), Cock Slut Shiro (Voltron), Different Dicks-Alien Dicks, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, First Kiss, First Time, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Inner Sluts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Keith (Voltron), Spit Roasting, Threesome - M/M/M, excessive cum, lot's of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: After the defeat of Emperor Zarkon, the Voltron force seeks to establish a better relationship with the planets they have saved from the Galra and while on planet of the Balmera X-95-Vox for a celebration the Paladins of Red, Black and Blue are brought to a more personal celebration.





	Establishing Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Voltron

**Establishing Relationships**

**** ****  
  


The Castle of lions came to a halt, slowly descending down upon the surface of the planet of the Balmera X-95-Vox, the reason for their this was due to their recent events as it had long since been heard throughout the galaxy that Voltron had defeated Zarkon ending him once and for all and ensuring that the Galra were without a leader they had sent a message out through all communication lines letting everyone everywhere knew that they had won and that they were victorious in their ongoing battle and that it was finally over. Or at least the battle had been won, but the war was still raging on with Zarkon gone the Galra would still need to be taken care of and kicked out of the planets they had taken over and that the inhabitants of said planets were freed from their tyrannical rule. 

** **

The first stop on the teams list of planets would be Balmera, where they had gotten a call from Hunk’s Balmerian friend Shay about a celebration in the name of Voltron for save not only themselves but their loved ones and for getting rid of the Galra that had once ruled over their planet. “Come on guys, Shay said that we had to be there for the opening ceremony.” Hunk was the first one off the ship, eager once more to meet up with Shay and see how she was doing now that she was freed and that her planet had been aloud to prosper once more. “Oh man, I can’t wait, this is gonna be so exciting! We’ve only ever had a few celebrations-of course those were more like promotional things but this is even better!” 

** **

Lance snorted, his lips pulling back into a coy smile as he threw his arm over Hunk’s shoulder. “Sure, it's the party that your excited about and not the fact that you get to see Shay again right Hunk.” The larger teens cheeks burned, becoming as red as the patches of said color on Lance’s suit. “Aw, come on Hunk you don't have to be shy about it. We all know you got a thing for Shay.” Any further teasing was stopped, as Pidge had reached up and grabbed Lance by his ear pulling him away from the now blushing and stuttering Hunk. “Ow, ow, ow! Pidge! That’s my ear! Come on knock it off!” 

** **

“I’ll knock it off, when you stop teasing Hunk.” Huffed the bespectacled teen, honestly she had always grown annoyed when Lance would choose one of them to tease over something. “Just because he’s happy to see a friend doesn’t give you the right to toy with him like that. How would you like it if someone teased you like you teased Hunk?” Having finally let go of Lance’s ear the brunette rubbed the now sore appendage. 

** **

“That would be hard to do, considering so far not even Alien girls have been attracted to him.” Kieth’s response cut through the air like an arrow and struck Lance right in his heart. Keith never failed to comment on Lance and his many, many failed attempts to pick up a the opposite sex even if half the time it ended with Lance getting rejected. 

** **

“Oh really, this coming from the guy who can’t go two seconds without brooding?” Lance shot back, an annoyed look on his face from Kieth’s comment. Kieth in return, turned away his nose up in the air and simply ignored Lance’s comment he didn’t brood he was simply thinking about things, that in no way counted as brooding. 

** **

Their bickering was cut of as Alura approached, flanked by Shiro and a young Balmaran man. “Good, everyone is here. The ceremony is going to being soon. So be on your best behaviour.” She said, sending a pleading glance at the Red and Blue Paladins, having overheard their earlier emarks, drawing a huff from Keith and squawk of indignation from Lance. 

** **

Stepping forward, Shiro place a hand on Lance’s shoulder, calming the Blue Paladin while he turned to face the rest of Team Voltron. “I know that none of you have experience dealing with the public. But remember, this is important, to them and to help spread the word that the Voltron coalition still needs support to take down the remains of Zarkon’s empire. I need each of you to present a strong front, and show these people that we can be relied on.” He finished, a gentle smile on his lips as he saw their postures change, smiles growing on Pidge’s, Hunk’s and Lance’s face, while Keith resisted the urge to smirk. 

** **

He turned, gesturing to the young Balmaran man standing off to the side. “This is Rov, he’s going to give us a quick overview of the ceremony and what’s involved.” Gesturing for the man to start as he stepped back in with the others.

** **

Rov cleared his throat as he stepped forward, glancing around the group of heroes. “It’s not that much really. We’ve never had the love of ceremony that other races seem to care for. The elders will give a speech, thanking you for protecting us and our Balamra. The Princess and Black Paladin are supposed to have a short speech then.” He said, looking towards the two in question, receiving nods in return. “After that the elders will speak a bit longer, before you’ll each be presented with a token of thanks. A necklace made from a small Balmara Crystal. After that, a bit more talking. There’s supposed to be a meal in your honour later today as well.” He finished, noticing how the Yellow Paladin seemed to grow more attentive when food was mentioned. 

** **

The assembled group nodded, before following Rov through the tunnels, eventually arriving in a large hollow littered with crystal growths. An assemble of Balmarans turning towards them as they entered, cheering and shouting thanks at the passing Paladins. They stepped up to a small stage and took their places, standing tall and proud as a Balmaran elder began to speak, talking about the history of their Balmara and the contributions Voltron had made to protecting it and them. 

** **

Shiro and Allura eventually said their parts, thanking the Balmarans for their hospitality and hoping that they would continue to support Voltron as the fought the remains of the Galra Empire. Eventually, six Balmaran children came forward, each carrying a pillow with a crystal pendant on it, which was then draped around each of their necks by an elder. The ceremony concluded with the elders thanking them again, and promising their support. 

** **

As the ceremony concluded, the paladins found themselves drifting apart from one another. Allura having gone off with the elders to discuss the Balmerian’s involvement in the war against the Galra. Pidge was drawn off along the side, finding herself being interested in the science behind how the Balmaerian’s were able to telepathically communicate with one another. Hunk had been dragged off by Shay as the female Balmerian had wanted to show Hunk more of their planet and a bit more if the blush was anything to go by.

** **

Thus, the only paladins who remained were none other than Shiro, Kieth, and Lance. And currently, the three of them were idly walking through the village waving at the numerous Balmerian’s who saw them. “You have to admit, they do know how to throw a good party.” Smiled Lance as he was smiling and blowing kisses to a few female Balmerian’s who looked his way. 

** **

“It’s not all that great.” Kieth mumbled, his hands crossed over his chest as he simply gave a few of the Balmerian’s a small wave or a nod to a few who nodded back at him. “A bit flashy, and maybe a bit too much going on all at once. We’ve all basically drifted apart.” He didn’t mind the party, but what he didn’t like was the fact they were so widely spread out even more so when at any moment the Galra could attack them.

** **

“I know what you’re thinking Kieth.” Shiro chuckled, reaching up and ruffling the dark haired teen’s black locks. A smile pulling at his lips, when Kieth tried to bat his hand away from him much like a child would when they wanted their parents to knock something off. “Besides, we’ve cleared the Galra from this sector of space, so even if there were a few remaining here they wouldn’t have enough to mount any sort of attack or even try to fight us.”

** **

“In other words, we get to kick back relax and have some fun.” Lance cheered, throwing his arms into the air in excitement. After all the fighting, and near death experiences he was glad to have some form of normalcy in their lives. “Now come on! Let's find some way to have some fun instead of just walking around doing nothing!” 

** **

The three Paladins wandered through the Balmara , passing partying Balmarans, chatting, singing and laughing, seeking something to do. At one point they passed Hunk, surrounded by Shae and a dozen others and engaged in a passionate conversation, discussing something about Earth food and preparations verses what the Balmarans do for their own cuisine. Later on, they came across Allura and Pidge heading deeper into the Balmara, quickly telling them that Allura was going to join the elders in prayer and Pidge was going to watch.

** **

Finding a quiet cavern, Lance threw himself against the wall, slouching down dramatically Keith huffing as he leaned next to him. “I know that the Balmarans are great people. But there’s nothing to  _ do _ here. No games or contests or even dances.” Lance bemoaned, head falling between his knees. 

** **

Shiro shook his head, remembering what Lance was like at the academy. Bending down, he ruffled Lance’s hair before the Blue Paladin could brush him away. “I know you were hoping for a dance Lance, but not everything can be like the parties at the Garrison.” 

** **

Lance blushed at the reminder. Before Blue, before the Galra, Lance had been a bit of a party boy. Though nowhere near as fit as he was now, every warm day off, without fail he could be found at a nearby beach, tanning his lithe body in the sun. Then later that night, in whatever club he could sneak into, dancing against scantily clad men and women who just wanted to have a good time. More often than not, they ignored him in favor of more developed men. Still, he’d had fun. 

** **

Kieth blew air out through his nose, he wasn’t one for parties even the ones back at the Garrison. Then again, it wasn’t like he was ever invited to them, it also didn’t help that he simply didn’t care about them or who was throwing them. But even he had to admit, this was a bit boring with no one to fight, and no Galra trying to invade or take revenge against Voltron he found that he was growing annoyed with the lack of anything to do. It got even to the point he wouldn’t mind their being a small fight or something going on just so he could get some form of action. 

** **

“He’s not wrong.” The fact that Kieth was agreeing with Lance shocked the both of them. “That doesn’t mean I am agreeing with you, I am just saying that it is pretty dull here and the fact that we haven’t had anything to do, or even fight since taking down Zarkon is getting to me.” He crossed his arms over his chest turning his head to the side not wanting to see the grin on Lance’s face at the fact that Kieth was agreeing with him on something. 

** **

“See! Even Kieth is bored!” Lance whined. “I wish something! Anything would happen! Heck I’d be up for fighting a horde of Galra if it meant that we’d have something to do!” It was as if some greater being had heard Lance’s cry, as a group of male Balmerian’s started to approach them. Right away, Kieth was naturally on guard something he was always did-having to deal with guys messing with him at the Garrison didn’t help with that-but Shiro’s hand on his shoulder had him relaxing almost instantly.

** **

“Yes?” Shiro asked, a smile on his face. “Can we help you?” 

** **

The group shifted a bit, before Rov emerged, grinning ear to ear. “We just wanted to thank you all again for everything you’ve done, but for Balmarans and all other species.” He started, getting nods from the Paladins. “I overheard what you’ve said. And before you say anything, I can understand why you’re saying this. Normally this isn’t extended to outsiders….. But we figured that if you wanted, we could invite you to a tradition that normally is kept secret to outsiders. I think you’d find it  _ entertaining _ compared to the rest of the celebrations.” He finished, purring towards the end. 

** **

Before either of the others could say anything, Lance stood up, a grin on his face. Well, I’m all ears.” He said, before Shiro cut him off.

** **

“If you're sure,” he started, getting a nod from the group of Balmarans, “then I’m sure that we’d all enjoy a chance to participate in this tradition.” Shiro finished, sending a look to Keith, who shrugged and nodded. 

** **

“Excellent. I’m sure everyone will enjoy having you join us. I know several of the others have expressed interest in you joining in the past.”Rov started, getting a round of snickers from the assembled group. “Anyway, you three will be the center of this tradition, as is appropriate for those of your station.” He continued, gazing at the Paladins, looking them up and down. “Now, if you’d follow us, we’ll guide you to where it will take place. 

** **

The three Paladins followed the group, not at all expecting this to happen to them. Lance on the other hand was jumping up and down with joy. “Can you believe it? We’re finally going to have some fun! I can’t believe that we’re gonna party!” Neither Shiro or Keith could find it in them to tell Lance to calm down, Shiro out of the fact he was happy to see Lance happy for finally having something to do, plus he felt like this would be a good chance for them to get a better understanding of the Blamarians and their culture. 

** **

Keith on the other hand was in different, while a small portion of him was glad that they were getting something to do, another part of him was less than stellar to be going to a party even if it wasn’t what the Balmarian’s had said, from how they spoke it was alluded to being a party. “Yeah, great a party.” He muttered, he tried to muster so form of excitement but he couldn’t. Having never gone to a party, or done anything similar to one he wasn’t sure he was going to enjoy this. 

** **

Shiro’s smile dipped for a moment, he had almost forgotten about Kieth’s almost anti-social nature. He recalled plenty of memories when he’d find Kieth avoiding the rooms where the cadets at the Garrison would have parties, or dances. The dark haired boy would always find some reason or another to avoid going, or he would simply just not bother going at all. “Come on Kieth.” He gave him a reassuring smile, one he always gave him when the young man was feeling down. “This will be fun, I know parties aren’t your thing but its not bad to have some fun every now and then.” 

** **

“If you say so.” Kieth mumbled, he would give it a shot not for Lance but for Shiro even if he didn’t like it he would at least try to have some fun. “So just what is this ceremony?” He asked Rov. “What makes it so special?”

** **

“You’ll see in a few moments. But it’s pretty much a mixture of a celebration of bonding that brings everyone closer together. It’s usually done by warriors, with the greatest warriors or the ones being honoured being the center of the ceremony.” Rov said, as they descended into deeper and deeper caves. “It’s normally only done with one or two being honoured, so having three of you there should make things interesting. I just hope you can handle it.”

** **

A glint entered Keith’s eyes at that. “I’m sure that we can handle anything that this ceremony involves.” He stated, sure that they could handle anything after all they've been through. “Bring it on.”

** **

Rov laughed at that, as they approached a curtain strung across the opening of a cavern. “Well, I’m sure that you will. But we’ve arrived, and are ready to begin.” He said, pressing the curtain aside for the Paladins, entering after this, holding back a laugh as the three Paladins froze in place.

** **

Lance’s mouth dropped open at the sight before him. The cavern was similar to most others within the Balmara, but filled with an abundance of pillows and what looked like couches. What stunned him was the Balmarans in the room. What looked like over two dozen Balmaran males, lounging around nude, some soft, but many were lazily stroking their cocks or each others. A blush rose to his cheeks at the sight of the nude aliens. 

** **

Despite their alien like forms, the Balmarian’s were somewhat humanoid in a way. For one, some of them had muscular figures having much more muscle mass than their female counterparts, some with large muscular arms and legs from years of labor they had suffered under the Galra. Their bodies were as some humans would put it in top physical condition or for humans on earth the Balmarians were at their peak of how they looked. But, what really drew their attention were their cocks all of them far bigger than any guy they had seen-and Lance had shared a shower with the guys at the Garrison so he had seen their dicks.

** **

Their cocks were by no means normal, the paladins could only describe them as being almost equine in shape as they were flared much like horses another thing that made it similar to a horses was the ring portion of their cocks partially down towards the middle of the shaft, each and everyone one of them ranging from sizes between 12-16 inches with varying differences being the thickness of their cocks. Their bodies on the other hand were various in terms of types, some of them being built with large bulging muscles reminding Lance of many of the guys at the Garrison who like to show off and claim that they were the “Hunks that the girls were looking for.”

** **

Where as there were muscled hunks, there were Balmarian’s who had lean athletic figure with compact muscles that run along their arms, legs, and chest. Streamlined would be the right word to describe them as they are not big nor do muscles bulge like a bodybuilder, but they are ripped, their muscles were defined and cut to look as if they were chiseled from stone. To put it in simple terms, it was a cavern of “hunks” and “twunks” 

“W-What the hell is this?!” Kieth nearly yelled, but his words were muffled almost choked out no doubt do to his shock. “W-What kind of party is this?!” Kieth may not have gone to parties, but he was sure this was not something they did at them. 

** **

Shiro himself was blushing darkly, coughing into his fist as he tried to not look at the many naked Ballmerian’s around them or the multiple cocks that were out in the open. He was used to seeing guys shower and having their dicks out, but something like this was not something he was used to not at all. Even Lance was finding it hard to have something to say, for once he was quite literally speechless even as his own cheeks turned as red as Keith’s lion.

** **

Rov rested an arm over Lance’s shoulder, pulling the Blue Paladin further into the room and towards the collection of naked Balmarans. Each of the ones they passed shouted a greetings, some nudging each other as they stroked their cocks. Keith and Shiro trailing dumbly behind until they reached the center of the room. “Well, it’s exactly what I said. A ceremony to bring us closer together.” He said, running a hand down Lance’s body and resting it over his crotch, giving the area a squeeze. “And what better way is there to grow closer than pleasing each other.”

** **

Keith stood there frozen, looking around the naked Balmarans, all of them grinning, clearly eager for the ‘ceremony’ that they had unknowingly agreed to participate in, noticing there was a distinct lack of women. “And I’m assuming that this it’s only men who participate in this tradition?” He more states than questions.

** **

“Of course, this is a ritual to bring pleasure between brothers, not to produce young.” Rov said, removing his vest as the other Balmarans that came with him began to strip down. 

** **

“We are, um, honoured that you’ve invited us to participate, but, um, I fear that we wouldn't be able to live up to your expectations. Unfamiliar with your traditions that we are.” Shiro rushed, trying to figure out a way to back out without offending them. 

** **

“No need to worry Paladin. You’re the honoured guests here, the ones being honoured in this ceremony. Your only responsibility is to  _ take _ the pleasure that we offer you.” Rov said, grinning as another Balmaran got a bit handsy, squeezing Shiro’s ass through the flight suit and drawing a surprised yelp from the man. 

** **

Lance who’s cheeks were still tinged red, tugged at the collar of his suit. Sure, he was the one who usually flaunted his own looks, and yes he was someone who was proud of his body both before and after they had gone into space to do battle against the Galra and Zarkon himself. And yet, at this moment, Lance was feeling very very self-conscious as he tried to block out the sounds of moans, and gasp of pleasure that bounced off the walls of the room. “S-So you mean we’re stuck here for this ceremony?” He stuttered out, swallowing a lump that had started to form in his throat. “Until the ceremony is over?”

** **

Kieth who had much more control of himself crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s what is sounds like.” He many not like their situation, but he could see no way for them to get out of this situation. “Meaning we’re stuck here until the Ceremony is complete, right?” He asked looking at Rov with a pointed look.

** **

Rov’s smirk said all that Keith needed to hear. “That’s right, until the ceremony is set you can’t leave. So Paladins of Voltron, we welcome you to our ceremony and hope you enjoy.” He squeezed Shiro’s ass through his suit once more earning another gasping squeak from the leader of Voltron. “Would like for us to help you out of your suits?” His lips pulled back into a coy like smile, as he ran his hand along Shiro’s back. “It would be no issue at all.”

** **

A blush blossoms over Shiro’s face, as he takes a half step away from Rov. “I, um, it’s been a while since I’ve, er, been with anyone. I’ll take a moment, I think.” He said, noticing several Balmarans converging around the Paladins. At his words, he could hear a commotion in the crowd.

** **

Rov smirked, as several Balmarans moved behind Shiro, and laughed when they each groped his ass. “All the more reason to Paladin. Let us help you remember the pleasures of the flesh.” He said, as Shiro was pulled into a through, his protests ignored. 

** **

Lance noticed Keith glaring at several Balmarans approaching him.  _ ‘Might as well do it.’  _ he thought, stepping towards the approaching group. “I trust you to show me a good time,” he said, arms spread wide and grinning at the group. The Balmarans paused for a moment, surprised by the Blue Paladins attitude before feral grins grew on their faces. Lance was quickly surrounded by tall, muscular bodies, and over a dozen hands caressing him through the suit, groping at his pecs and ass. 

** **

Kieth would normally draw his weapon and start attacking, this was not something he wanted. He never imagined that his first sexual experience would be like this, let alone that it would be with Shiro and Lance of all people in the same room, nor did he imagine that it would be to aliens. As the Balmarans approached him, he growled, baring his teeth but he saw Shiro send him a look, a look he knew all too well, it was the same look he was given when he wanted him to just play along. He had been given that same look back at the Garrison, and a number of times when they had a situation and he wanted him to behave. Sighing, he let his arms drop to his side. “Fine, but the moment I say stop, you stop.” 

** **

The Balmarans took this as their cue to go, so they surrounded him their hands groping his ass and his crotch through his suit, as they caressed his body moving their hands along his body to different spots all over his body. Kieth flushed deeply, biting his lip as he felt hands explore his body in ways no one had ever done before, even through his suit he could feel their hands on his skin making goosebumps appear along his body. ‘ _ Just endure it, just endure it just-’ _ A Sharp gasp escaped Kieth as he felt his ass get groped and then a hand slapped it making his hips bucked and his cheeks darkened even more.

Shiro himself was already a mess, his face flushed, his lips parted as short airy pants escaped him, and he could feel his cock twitching inside of his suit wanting to be free, to be touched once more and more importantly to get a release that was needed, for so long Shiro had gone without getting a release and now here with the Balmarans he was so close to getting just that. “Aaaah.” He gasped softly as he leaned into a hand that cupped his crotch his cock throbbing and no doubt already leaking in his suit. 

** **

Shiro could only whine when the hands retreated at once, his cock twitching in his suit, straining the skin tight material. Looking around, he saw all but two Balmarans step back, who moved closer to Shiro. “You want this?” The first questioned, taller and more muscular than Shiro said, moving to stand behind him, arms circling him. “I think he does brother.” The other asked, still muscular, but in a more toned manner. 

** **

He could only shiver as the two teased him through the suit, rubbing their naked bodies against his, hands tracing along covered muscle. The taller one moved his hands to tease his hard nipples, while the shorter brother cupped his cock again. 

** **

“Such a pretty colour. I wonder how far down it goes.” Came from the crowd around Shiro, followed by mummers of agreement. He could feel hands moving to his collar and grabbing the rim of his suit. “What the crowd wants isn’t that right Paladin?” The taller brother asked, Shrio nodding breathlessly in response. Before he could think, he felt his armour being peeled away, the material molding around him as it moved lower and lower, shoulders and chest exposed, then muscular arms and deep abs. It continued until just above his waist.    


The collective Balmarans stared at the Black Paladin, stripped to his waist and clearly needy with arousal. His skin flush with arousal, even those areas that were littered with scars, stretched over bulging muscles.

** **

Lance himself was mewling at the hands of a hunk of a Balmaran who was taking his time with the Blue Paladin. His large hands groping and slapping his ass. “Hm, who would have thought the Paladin of the Blue Lion would be such a fine looking treat.” He purred, his hand coming down to slap Lance’s ass making him arch his back pushing his ass back against the hand. “So perky, so cute.” He hummed, his other hand grasping Lance’s crotch grabbing at his no doubt hard and aching cock through the skin tight suit. “Oh, and seems you are quite big as well.” Resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder, the Balmaran’s tongue licked along his flushed cheek. “How about, we let everyone see what you have.”

** **

Lance whimpered feeling the Balamran’s fingers work their way up to the collar of his suit and began to slowly pull it off his body. Slowly almost teasingly, the Balmaran removed Lance’s suit placing small brief kisses, and even licking along his neck down to his shoulders as bit by bit of Lance’s skin was exposed to the cool air. When the suit was lowered enough to expose his erect nipples. “You’re so warm Blue Paladin.” A hand grasped one of his nipples, pinching, pulling, and twisting the erect bud earning more mewling moans and gasps from Lance. The upper portion of his suit was off, showing off Lance’s tan skin and a lean muscular figure. “Now for the rest.” Further the suit was pulled down, and soon it was right below his waist line. 

** **

“And off it goes.” And with a swift yank it was pulled down, and the Balmarans were awarded to the sight of Lance’s fully nude and flushed body he has lean yet firm muscular arms and thighs, his tight set of abs, a firm toned chest and nice bubble butt, what really got the other Balmarans cheering was the sight of Lance’s hard throbbing 10.5-inch cock which was glistening with his pre. 

** **

“Mmm, You always looked so lean under the suit,” one Balmaran started, moving forward, running a hand down Lance’s torso. “But I can see that your quite impressive for your kind.” 

** **

Blushing at the compliment, Lance had to admit it was true. Since coming to space, he’d packed on an impressive amount of muscle, yet remained toned and compact. The classic ‘twunk’, something he would never have been called back on Earth. He let out a moan when the hunky Balmaran moved his hands south, one coming to grip his cock, while the other groped at Lances ass, a digit slipping between his cheeks. 

** **

“Your cock, it’s large for your kind?” The hunk said, impressed at the Blue Paladins size. “It’s almost as large as our own, although the shape is odd to us.” Stroking the alien shaft as he moved a finger to the Paladins hole. “I’m sure it will look good swinging beneath you.” He teased, jabbing a finger into Lance and drawing a moan from him. 

** **

Keith was surrounded by balmarans, but unlike Lance and Shiro groups, these ones seemed far more aggressive than the others, taller and more muscular than most of their kind. He was torn from his thoughts when hands gripped his own, and he found himself gripping two Balmaran cocks. 

** **

“I heard your a bit of a hot head Red Paladin.” The one on the left said, a Balmaran that would tower over Shiro and was almost twice as broad, covered in pure muscle. “Figure you’d want to a challenge.” He said, his cock flexing in Keith’s grasp at those words. Behind him, he could hear other Balmarans jeering at him, some shouting encouragement to their friends next to Keith, other shouting at him. “Show us what you got Paladin.” “Bet you can’t take a real man.” “No way he can handle the hunters.” 

** **

Keith’s eyes narrowed, even with the blush staining his cheeks he looked at the two cocks in his hands and gripped them. ‘ _ Fine, they want to challenge me?’ _ He gulped, and then he began to move his hands slowly moving them up and down along the cocks, his movements were slow, and unsure having never jerked anyone off before so it was something new to him that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. He moved his hands up to the tip of their cocks, and then he rubbed his thumbs over the tips and used his nails to toy with them.

** **

“Come on, is that the best you can do?” “Yeah, I would have thought you could do better than that.” Keith growled lowly in his throat, he wasn’t appreciating their taunts, but his pride at losing a challenge was rearing its head. But, he wasn’t sure what else he could do let alone of what he should do, staring at their cocks was doing him no good, and while his hands could only do so much he did have one option an option he didn’t consider. “Well, seems like the Red Paladin isn’t all tha-aaaah ohhhh.” One of the Balmarans who he was jerking off gasped, as both of them looked down to see that Keith was dragging his tongue along the cock. 

** **

Keith’s cheeks were an even darker shade of red than before, as he slid his tongue along the length of the cock before him. Going up and down, when he reached the ring he pulled back and licked along and around it. ‘ _ Just think of it like a popsicle or ice cream.`` He _ thought to himself, closing his eyes as he let his tongue glide along the cock and up to the tip swirling it around the head. He then moved over switching to the second one, and began to do the same thing he did to the first to the second, moving his tongue around the head of the cock and then down to the base and licking his way back up, he would alternate between both cocks giving each one the same amount of time never giving one more attention than the other. 

** **

Shiro looked towards where he last saw Keith, the Balmarans around him clearly excited about whatever was going on before them. His attention was torn away when each of the brothers put a hand on his waist, around the bunched up suit, and pulled. The fabric fell away leaving Shiro bare to the hungry gazes of the gathered Balmarans. His pale skin flush with arousal and embarrassment, his 9 inch cock throbbing needily, pre-cum streaming from the tip and pooling on the cavern floor. The group around him shifting and mummering with delight.

** **

The taller brother let out a whistle at the sight. “Very impressive Paladin, I think you're even thicker than my brother,” he said nudging the other balmaran and getting a playful swat in return, “but I don’t think you have me beat.” He finished. “Take a look.” he ordered, putting his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and pushing him to his knees. Looking at the cock before him, his eyes widened. 

** **

The Balmaran cock was easily 15 inches long, but what made it eye widening was it’s girth. While Shiro himself was incredibly thick, larger than moe men’s wrists, the Balmaran was in another league. Easily wider than most humans biceps, the cock was covered in pulsing veins and seemed to have a mind of its own as it bobbed in front of him. Without thinking he leaned forward, licking the huge cock head and getting his first taste of dick since the mission that led to his first capture by the Galra. At the taste, he found himself returning to old habits, perfected over hundreds of blowjobs he and Adam had traded. 

** **

Shiro wasn’t the only one who was eager to get to work, after having been stripped of his suit Lance had easily dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around the nearest cock as soon as it was before his face. “Whoa, the Blue Paladin is really so eager.” Chuckled the Balmaran who Lance was sucking on, the Blue Paladin hummed in joy as he bobbed his head back and forth slurping and suckling on the cock. Pulling back to the tip, he opened his mouth and let his tongue roam across and over the head, gliding across the piss slit as he slowly dipped lower dragging his tongue along the underside and down to the Balmaran’s balls which he placed a kiss on both before he proceeded to start to lick them clean. “H-Nnnn, real eager.” Groaned the Balmaran as another one came over towards them. 

** **

“Hey, don't hog all the fun.” Lance’s hand moved like a viper snaking out and grasping the hard member barely able to wrap his hand around it. Skillfully his hand glided up and down along the cock, nimble fingers dancing across the ring and teasing the slit as it oozed pre. Pulling back once more, Lance brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked each one clean oh so slowly making those watching him grunt and groan as they could only imagine what his mouth would feel like on their cocks. 

** **

They didn’t have to wait long, as Lance leaned towards the first cock, looking up, he gave a playful wink before opening wide and swallowing as much as the huge cock as possible. Almost a foot of Balmaran cock vanished down his throat before he felt himself reach his limit. His hand on that cock moved to stroke what he couldn’t swallow, drawing a moan from the muscular alien. 

** **

Around him, he could hear the Balmarans muttering, impressed at just how much he’d taken. “Wow.” “Took all of Rags cock.” “I want a turn.” Came from around him. Lance smirked to himself as he pressed forward, challenging himself to take more Balmaran cock. Above him, Rag was gasping with pleasure, clearly enjoying the treatment.

** **

Keith kept working the two cocks, alternating between jerking while giving the other a tongue bath, before switching.  _ ‘Tastes pretty good actually.’  _ He thought, as pre-cum flowed down the shaft and into his mouth. Wanting more, he pulled back and moved to the tip of the larger Balmarans cock and swallowed the tip. Humming as the sticky pre flooded his mouth. His hand, once stroking, moved to tease the heavy sack, rewarding him with a bust of the delicious flavour.

** **

“Hey, look at him go.” One of the Balmaran’s chuckled as they watched Keith work, the ones unsure moves and sloppy touches had started to improve, and his licking got more eager. No doubt the dark haired Red Paladin was slowly finding himself to enjoy what was going on, his hands moving between the cocks that were presented to him. “He’s getting better.” “Yeah, I mean he’s no Blue or Black Paladin but he’s got his own flare to it.” “No kidding, he’s so focused gotta admit it is pretty hot.”   
  
Keith’s didn’t know it, but he was unknowingly preening under the praise. Call it a kink, but since he’d grown used to Shiro doing it, it had unknowingly developed into a kink-not that Keith knew it. Moving back up to the tip of another cock, he closed his mouth around the head sucking the pre directly from the slit. “H-Holy-He’s got one heck of a mouth, like wow he’s trying to suck it right out of my dick.” Keith’s cock was as hard as a rock, and if anyone of the Balmaran’s were to touch it, they would feel that it was wet with pre. 

“Hey check it out.” “He’s all hard in his suit.” “Well we shouldn’t leave him the only one dressed should we? The others are all naked.” The Balmarans were looking between Keith and the other Paladins who had lost their own suits. “Well then, how about we give him a hand?” “Sounds like a plan to me.” Keith was unsure what the Balmarans were gonna do, but he was not ready for were a pair of hands grabbing at his suit from all different directions. 

** **

“All together now!” Under their combined strength, the suit was torn clean off his body. Keith’s entire face burned crimson, as he was left fully exposed showing off his lean muscular figure and all the fighting he had done both on Earth and in space was helping in developing his arms, legs and biceps, one thing for sure that got him some whistles and cheers from the crowd was the sight of Keith’s nicely toned butt and his currently hard and pre covered 8-inch cock. 

** **

Before Keith could say anything, he found himself pushed back, lying prone on the ground, surrounded by the hulking Balmarens. He found himself with a cock shoved back in his mouth for him to nurse on, while hands began to rove his body. “Mmm, hmmm.” was all that came out, moaning from the heavy hands trailing across sensitive flesh. Two hands came to his chest, groping his firm pecs and teasing his nipples, while another went to his throbbing shaft. The moment it wrapped around him, he let out a gurtled cry, having never been touched there before by another person. 

** **

The hand was quickly replaced by a warm, wet mouth, forcing a cry of pleasure to reverberate around the cock he was gagging on. “It seems the Paladin likes that, keep going!” The Balmaran in his throat said, a hum around his cock the only response and two hands came to lift his hips, forcing his cock deeper into the sucking mouth and forcing more cries of pleasure to be muffled by the cock he was gagging on. 

** **

Shiro couldn’t see anything beyond the wall of muscular Balmarans surrounding him, now shifting constantly so they could take turns using his mouth and throat, hands constantly full and stroking cocks. Cock after cock, some longer, some thicker, smooth or veiny, passed his lips, as he lost himself in a haze of lust, only to be broken when a hand on his chest pushed him back. Landing with a soft “oof” he found himself surrounded by hands again, groping and ticking while the stroked every part of him, only to moan when two Balmarans started making out, with his cock between them. 

** **

Their tongues danced along his cock, their lips parted to let Shiro catch a glimpse of the dance that his cock was in the middle of, another pair of hands reached down and began caressing and bouncing around his balls. Another pair of Balmarans dropped down, as they latched on to his nipples and licked, nipped, and suckled on them while they ran their hands all along his body and down his hips to his ass to give both cheeks, only pulling them apart briefly as to let another Balmaran lift his hips up and blow air on to his pink puckered hole. 

** **

“Hm, such a perfect sight.” He leaned in closer, inhaling Shiro’s scent before diving right in pressing his tongue against the Black Paladin’s hole and swirled it around the rim. He dragged his tongue along the rim and towards Shiro’s balls easily taking them both into his mouth and hummed around them, as his tongue batting around his balls. Pulling back, he licked back towards his hole and buried his face back between his cheeks and let his tongue run along the rim once more getting it all nice and wet and when he felt the hole relax under his tongue he smirked and plunged his tongue right into his asshole.

** **

“Ah!” Shiro let out a guttural moan was matched with his wide eyes, his hips immediately rocking back to push against the Balmaran’s face wanting to get it in as deep as possible. It had been on rare occasions that he would be rimmed, let alone tongue fucked, but something about it always drove him insane. He thrashed about, only to be held down by a few of the more muscular Balmarans who smirked watching the Black Paladin wither and squirm in rapture. 

** **

“Fuuuck” He moaned, unable to move as the skilled tongue thrust into his tight passage, years having passed since he’d last been fucked. Each flick and twist the muscle touching a new place deep inside him, sensitive from years of neglect. His cock throbbed, between the battling tongues, threatening to burst at any moment. As if sensing this, the two making out with his cock pulled away, a groan from frustration rumbling from Shiro at the loss of pleasure.

** **

“Don’t want to end this too soon, de we Paladin.” A Balmaran teased. “But if your this eager, I have something that you may find useful….” they finished, running off with a playful grin. Only to return moments later, hand grasping a small ring. He quickly realized what this was, and before he could ask, the ring glowed softly in the Balmarans hand, before snapping around the base of Shiro’s cock. Another glow had the pieces fused back together, just tight enough to prevent release as long as it was in place. Before he could speak up, all of the Balmarns withdrew and a pair of strong arms hefted him up in a bridal carry. 

** **

Lance was lost admits a sea of cocks, both his own and the Balmarans. After sucked a dozen different men, one of them grabbed Lance by the hips and forced them up, only to swallow Lances entire cock in one swift motion. Spurred on by the action, he doubled down on sucking, managing to take greater lengths of cock into his mouth, even managing to deepthroat some of the smaller ones. 

** **

“Damn, look at him go!” Moaned the one who was having his cock sucked, his cock throbbing in pleasure in his throat. “He’s an eager little Paladin, a fucking eager one indeed!” He grunted, one hand placed on Lance’s head running his fingers through his hair threading them into his hair and lightly bucking his hips to push his cock back into Lance’s mouth. As his mouth and hands were busy, two Balmarans were between his legs, the two of them lapping at his balls, cock, and then licking down between his cheeks and started licking the rim of his ass.

** **

The two of them swirled their tongues along his hole, swiping them up and down, side to side, and back and forth. The two of them had managed to get Lance’s hole nice and wet. Lance’s hole was glistening wet at this point, dripping and drooling with their combined slavia as the two wet muscles pushed against his puckered hole and with one last push they managed to plunge both of their tongues into his tight wet hole swirling them around plunging them in and out at different paces. Both Balmarans worked their tongues deep into his ass aiming to get his hole nice and wet for the fun that was to come. 

** **

Moaning as the two tongues battered his hole, Lance could only gasp in shock and pleasure when a new sensation assaulted his chest. His back arching at the sudden pleasure, Lance glanced down, only to find that two Balmarans were licking across his chest, paying particular attention to his hard nipples. 

** **

Keith was muffeling his moans with his arm, his cock still engulfed by one Balmaran while another was playing with his chest. His efforts were in vain, when another Balmaran licked their fingers and began to tease his hole. Keith could feel himself instinctively clenching and relaxing as the digit probed his virgin hole, only to yelp when the finger pushed in suddenly, slipping in with surprising ease.

** **

“Hah. Seems that you want this more than you claim Paladin. Bet your already imagining the real thing in there, aren't ya?” The Balmaran teased, stroking his cock with his other hand, having it before Keith. “Don’t worry though. It’s almost time for the main event.” 

** **

Kieth could only blink, as he was confused as to what the Balmaran was talking about. The answer soon made itself known as the finger that had been in his ass was soon joined by something long and wet. A tongue, it was one of the Balamaran’s tongues the long wet muscle licked along the rim of his hole as the finger probed it soon joined by another, the two digits stretching him open scissoring his hole apart letting the tongue join in side of him as it plunged in and swirled around before probing in farther as a third finger joined in stretching his hole open even more.

** **

Kieth let out a soundless airless gasp, his mouth hanging open as a deep crimson red flush covered his face, he never thought that a tongue could feel so good, let alone that it could feel good licking his ass. His hands clawed at the ground, hips moving on their own to push unconsciously push back against the very thing that was giving him pleasure. His tongue was hanging out his mouth, a mixture of moans gasp and grunts slipping out, the pleasure was mind numbing.

** **

“Hehe, who would have thought a few fingers and a tongue would get the mighty Red Paladin like this?” A Balamran said. “He’s all flushed, and moaning. And damn if this ain’t hot.” He said licking his lips eyeing the panting, blushing, flushed, and moaning Red Paladin. “Fuck, I can’t wait its time for the main event.” 

** **

Before he could react, Keith found that two Balmarans had lifted him by the armpits, carrying him towards the center of the room before he found himself plopped down with a soft ‘oof’ onto a pile of pillows that seemed out of place in the otherwise natural cavern. His attention was drawn to a sound behind him. He saw Shiro in a similar predicament as him. The Black Paladins cheeks were flushed, his eyes slightly dazed and, as his gaze lowered, he saw his cock was still throbbing. 

** **

He heard, rather than saw as Lance was brought over, his eyes moving towards the quiet moaning that was moving closer. He saw that Lance was being carried in a rather… unconventional way. He was supported by two Balmarans, one who had Lances legs wrapped around his head, and was clrealy tongue fucking him. Lances front was supported by another Balmaran who was supporting his while making out with him. The kiss only breaking when the two gently put him down, and giving him another heated kiss before moving back into the crowd. 

** **

All three Paladins were panting, lust clouding their thoughts as they gazed around them. Dozens of Balmarans, staring at them with lustful gazes and throbbing cocks. Each of them knew what was about to happen as they waited for someone to make the first move. The crowd around them shifted as they muttered among themselves, clearly waiting for a decision. 

** **

“Now the main event.” A Balmaran said standing before them, his hands on his hips a smirk on his lips. “We will give you a choice, we can stop here and you are free to go.” He motioned to the door. “Or, we can continue on and the three of you will have the time of your life with us, it's your choice.” He said, as everyone of the Balmaran’s waited with baited breath wanting to see what the Paladins would pick, would they stay or would leave. 

** **

Kieth was still flushed, and he was panting softly. He was on the fence, he wasn’t completely sure what it was he wanted. On one hand, he wanted the pleasure the Balamrans had given him, the sensation of joy, and euphoria he wanted more of it he wanted it so badly. He wanted to experience more of it and to sink into the embrace of it, to welcome it once more. He bit his lip, his mind split as he couldn’t make up his mind so he looked towards Shiro and Lance to see what it was they had to say. 

** **

“I’m staying.” Lance said, his answer getting both Shiro and Keith to look at him. “What, you can’t tell me the both of you want to leave, I mean come on! We’ve been traveling, fighting, and doing just about everything else in between to get what we wanted and that’s peace after beating Zarkon right?” He gestured to the Balamarans. “And look, we have that small as it maybe we have some peace, and we are doing just like Alura wanted us to do and getting to know the people we saved better, not to mention this is the most fun I ams sure the three of us have had since we started the fight, so this is something we are all in need of.” He looked both Shiro and Kieth in their eyes. “Well? Tell me if I am wrong.” 

** **

Shiro looked between Lance and Kieth, sure that the dumbfounded look on Keith’s face was mirrored on his own, the exact opposite of the eager grin on Lance’s. “I mean- well, when Alura said to get to know them better I don’t think this is quite what she meant.” He whispered, low enough that only Lance and Keith could hear him. 

** **

“She said to get along, and behave. I’m pretty sure that refusing to finish an important ceremony wouldn’t help matters.” Lance argued back as he saw Shiro’s resolve crumbling. Before he could continue his argument, Keith interrupted with a firm “I’m in.” Grinning at the normally sullen Paladin, he knew that Keith’s acceptance would be the final straw for Shiro. His grin grew almost painful when Shiro sighed and nodded, unable to say that he wanted this.

** **

Turning towards the assembled Balmarans, Lance gave them a saucy wink before giving them a ‘come hither’ look. “Seems like we’re all staying.” He teased, only to be met by a cheer from some of the crowd. Before he could say anything else, a wall of Balmarans seemed to rush the prone humans. 

** **

The wall surrounded them, each one of them finding themselves having multiple Balmaran cocks pointed right at them. Lance smiled spreading his legs apart exposing his glistening hole. “Well, come and get it.” One of the Balamran’s grunted, moving between Lance’s legs pressing the cock against his hole and then with one swift push the head pierced through his hole and pushed into tight cavern that was Lance’s ass. Both Lance and the Balmaran moaned in pleasure, Lance due to the thick throbbing cock that was inside of him pushing his inner walls apart as he clenched down around it , and the Balmaran moaning due to having the tight insides gripping his cock.

** **

Slowly the Balamaran began to pull his cock from Lance’s ass, then he pushed back in his pace was slow, but his thrusts were hard plunging his cock into Lance’s hole. In and out, in and out, it was an endless cycle one that both parties gained pleasure, the Balmaran gripped Lance’s hips keeping an iron grip as he started pounding away at his ass, his thrust had Lance moaning and gasping in pleasure, but his moans were cut short as another Balmaran pushed his cock into his mouth and started fucking his throat much to Lance’s delight, two more pushed their cocks towards him and he grabbed them pumping them in time with the the thrust of the one who was fucking his ass. 

** **

Right beside him Shiro was getting the same treatment, save for the fact that Shiro was on all fours one cock in his mouth, and the other pounding away at his ass. The Black Paladin, was in heaven as it had been so long since he had been like this, to feel something this amazing was much to his own pleasure a part of him craved it, desired it, to submit, to give in. It was just something he had gone so long without, and now that he had it he was going to enjoy it. Pulling off the cock with a loud “pop” he moved over to another one and began sucking on it bobbing his head up and down, he saw another one and instead of pulling off he managed to lift both his hands up and grab both cocks and in a move that surprised the Balamaran’s fit both heads of their cocks into his mouth.

** **

Both massive cocks only had their tips in his mouth, cheeks bulging from the leaking cocks filling him. His tongue worked both heads as best he could while his hands stroked along the rest of their shafts. His moans grew louder as the cock pounding his hole grew rougher, a painful/pleasurable warmth radiating from his ass as the fucking intesified, reminding hom of how Adam used to fuck him with his cock and toys. Falling back into habits he’d thought he;d fogotten, Shiro began to rock back and forth on the cocks, working the ones in his mouth and lightly fucking his mouth while pushing back onto the cock that kept drilling deeper and deeper into him.

** **

Keith gulped as the Balmarans from before quickly snatched him up, the largest of them hugging him to their chests as growling in his ear. “You wanted a challenge punk.” pressing him down on a cock that felt wider than his fist, “well you’re getting one.” The balmaran finished, pressing Keith down while bucking up, cock forcing its way into Keith’s hole. He could only moan in pain and pleasure as his ass stretched and yielded to the pressure before accepting defeat. 

** **

He moaned long and loud as more and more cock sank into him, his own cock bobbing and throbbing as his virgin hole was shattered. Just as the cock seemed to settle though, the arms holding him lifted until only the flared head was still stretching him open. His breath returned to normal as he waited, anticipating what was to come, and he wasn’t disappointed as the Balmaran slammed him down, driving inch after inch of cock into his ass. 

** **

His eyes had almost rolled back as his ass was fuck, completely full with the massive Balmaran cock fucked his once virgin hole. To Kieth it felt like the Balmaran who was fucking him had no concept of ‘slow and steady’ and yet Kieth couldn’t help but find that he was loving it. He had felt as if some sort of heat was trying to overtake his mind sending him into a haze of burning pleasure. “Fuck, he’s so fucking perfect! The mighty Red Paladin such a tight little bitch!” 

** **

Kieth let out a sound between a mewling moan and a kneeing like noise as his back arched up his toes curling his ass tightening even more. “Fuck! It's like he’s trying to suck me in!” Lust and pleasure were seizing his body in waves every thrust of the Balmaran’s cock driving him wild, his tongue lolled out as he was left panting like an animal in heat his eyes glossing over and dilating, as he found himself drowning deeper and deeper into an endless spiral of pleasure. Alongside Kieth’s moans and gasp the Balamran let out a sting of groans and curses as he rocked forward into Kieth’s ass.

** **

Lance was in heaven, surrounded by hunky mean and filled with cock, one thrusting between his legs in a blur as he squatted over a Balmaran, while another filled his throat. Each of his hands filled, stroking a cock. He could only moan as he moved between cocks, taking turns with each of the Balmarans standing before him. Just as he was about to pull off one of the cocks for the next, a pair of hands gripped his skull and pulled him forward, mushing his nose against the toned groin while the cock pulsed deep inside him.

** **

“Not done with you yet Paladin. Take it all.” The Balmaran grunted above him, his hands doing everything he could do to get them off. He swallowed around the shaft, drawing a groan from the man fucking his mouth. His hips were being punished at the same time, the cock beneath him thrusting harder, slapping ringing out with each impact. He could feel it swelling larger as the head seemed to flare larger. 

** **

“Enjoy Paladin, you’ll be feeling this all night.” The Balmaran beneath him grunted, thrusts becoming harsher and deeper, Lance knew what was coming and did everything he could to thrust back onto him. He managed to get the cock out of his mouth and groaned as he felt it swelling larger. “Give it to me.” He managed to get out before another cock filled his mouth again. A Balmaran from in the crowd responded, “Oh, you’ll get it and more.”

** **

Shiro wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, he had already been on edged from all the playing and teasing had driven him nuts and now that they were at the main event he felt as if he was dancing on the edge of a cliff, so close to falling into a chasm below and for once he didn’t feel like struggling or fighting back he just wanted to fall into the chasm of pleasure and never get out of it. His mind was locked in a haze, all he could focus on was more cock in him, even as he moved his hands around, grabbing one cock after another or moving his head to suck on the ones pushed against his face which were slick with pre. The smell had long since affected his mind, he could only force himself up to drag his tongue against the nearest one of the dozens of cocks of cocks that rubbed against his body. 

** **

“Fuck! The Black Paladin is needy!” “He’s sucking us in so much! It's like he wants our cocks to be stuck in him!” The Balamrian’s around him continued to rub, grind, and slap their cocks against him save for the ones who were inside of his ass, or using his mouth, Shiro was positive after this he wasn’t going to be able to wash the scent of cock off his skin, the thick smell clung to him and was going to be a constant reminder of what had happened today. 

** **

“He’s just a fucking slut.” Groaned the Balmarian currently fucking his mouth one hand keeping a tight grip on his hair as he shoved his cock into his mouth. “Been so needy for cum and cock, well don't worry black Paladin you’re about to get it!” Sheathing his cock into Shiro’s mouth and with a grunt he came, thick spurts of Balmarian cum flooding his mouth and Shiro easily gulped it all down purring in pleasure as he swallowed down his own cock twitching and throbbing before he came with a sharp cry of rapture.

** **

Shiro’s hole clamped down on the cock fucking him as he came, the Balmaran thrusting into him grunting as he tightened. “Ugh, milking me Paladin? You’ll get what you want!” The Balmaran growled, crying out with a final thrust as he buried his cock in Shiro, cock unleashing a flood of cum inside him. The cock pumping cum into him seemed to flare larger as it came, planting the seed deep inside. At once, the cock that filled his throat and ass pulled out, only to be replaced by another pair of Balmarans. “Two down paladin, many more to go…” came from one of the Balmarans, as they started fucking him in ernest.

** **

Keith groaned as the Balmaran fucked into him, brutal thrusts drawing mewls of pleasure from him. His cries of “more”, “harder”, “deeper”, encouraging the Balmarans brothers on. All resistance had long been fucked out of him, his body begging for more pleasure. “Heh, knew this slut was just begging for cock the moment I saw him. All that bravado was just hiding a needy cum dump.” The brother fucking him bit out as he bucked up into Keith’s hole. THe other one had stepped back to watch, stroking his cock as the larger brother fucked him. 

** **

“He wants more Bro. Wanna do what he asks for?” The younger one asked, wagging his cock at the fucking pair. “Get over here bro.” The other one grunted, thrusts slowing slightly until he paused, only the head of his cock still inside Keith. Before he could realize what was happening, the younger brother had stepped forward and Keith felt his hole stretching further than before. Realizing just what was happening, Keith could only groan as the second cock filled him. 

** **

Lance keened as his back arched up against the Balmarian’s chest, his legs spreading apart all on their own wanting the cock that was currently splitting his hole open. Lust and pleasure had seized his body in waves, every thrust sending electrical surges through his body that had him mewling in bliss, looking back on this later on Lance was sure this would be the source of so many wet dreams for nights to come and if the force of their thrust left bruises on his ass he’d be happy to bear them. His tongue lolled out as he panted, eyes glossy and drool dribbling down his chin, he couldn’t see anything past the cocks presented before him and he was already begging for the next one with a cock already inside of him striking that sweet spot inside of him over and over again. 

** **

“Fuck he’s gone and yet he’s still asking for it.” Grunted the Balamrian, lifting his hand up to slap Lance’s ass leaving a red handprint on his ass cheek. Groans and curses left the Balmarian’s mouth in streams as he rocked forward into Lance, balls pressing tight against his ass as he heaved feeling Lance’s ass clench down around his ass trying to get him to cum, but he refused to cum not yet, he managed to hold on for a good few more seconds before he threw his head back with a loud moan as the warm wet walls clenched around his cock, squeezing his cum right out of him. “Fuck! This is what you wanted right you little whore~ you wanted my cum? Then take it!” 

** **

The Balmarian’s seed poured into his ass, and Lance felt his body ripple in pleasure, as the cum was like pleasure in liquid form his entire being lit a blaze, his cock twitching and pulsating and without a second thought Lance arched his back once more and he came his cock completely untouched shooting his load all over the floor as his ass clenched around the cock inside of him wanting to milk more cum out of him, to fill him up with the thick warm seed. “That’s right! Take it all! Take all my seed you filthy little bitch!” 

** **

Lance wanted to collapse in a boneless heap as the cum filled him, his insides glowing with a pleasurable warmth from being filled with Balmaran cum. Each pulse of the cock shooting another rope of seed into him quivering hole. Lance could only groan as he looked down at his stomach, a minor bulge having formed as cock and cummed stuffed every bit of space inside him. He could only groan as it seemed to grow larger with each throbb, skin stretching over the growing sea of cum. 

** **

A low moan poured from his mouth as the cock pulled out, bulge shrinking for a moment before another cock slid in to replace it. Lance groaned as the fucking resumed, fresh cock chruning the cum inside into a froth. “Fucking bitch Paladin. You’ll be begging to be our mate before the night is over slut.” The new Balmaran boasted, Lance just moaning in agreement as more Balmarans surrounded him. 

** **

Keith groaned as the two cocks split him open, his hole stretching wider and wider as he sank lower on the shafts splitting him open. Only un-intelligent moans and groans poured from his mouth as he bottomed out, his hole pressed against the two bases. “Ready?” The larger one asked. “Ready.” Came from the smaller. Keith felt the arms around him lifting him before slamming him down onto the cocks again, his own cock jerking at the harsh fucking. 

** **

With the cocks moving inside of him, Keith could only let out weak gasp and groans of pleasure. He could barely move, as the two Balmarian’s held him in place as they pumped their cocks in and out of him, pounding away at his hole, their cocks stabbing at his prostate sending constant burst of pleasure through him, so much so he could see stars dancing before his eyes. “Fuck me!” He cried-no begged making the two Balmarian’s smirk. 

** **

“Fuck me, use me! Please! Anything!” He could feel their thrust getting faster, wanting to split him open as he felt the pleasure building up, it was slow at first but rapidly growing more and more as he could feel his end approaching getting closer and closer, and with one swift brutal thrust Kieth threw his head back and let out a whimpering scream as his cock twitched before exploding spraying his own load all over himself and the Balmarian’s, streams of white spraying high into the air and raining down all over them as Kieth’s vision slowly started to fade to black even as he felt the two cocks still inside of him before cum flooded his insides. 

** **

**~Scene Break-The Next Morning~**

** **

Darkness was all around him, everywhere he looked all he could see was darkness. Everything was numb, his body sore and yet it felt so good to him, he hadn’t felt this good in so long and it was just too good he felt like he didn’t want to wake up. Groggily opening his eyes, Shiro was barely able to move his eyes opening up to see the sights around him were blurry. “Uggg.” He groaned as he slowly started to sit up, and his vision started to clear up, for some reason his entire body felt sticky and his ass hurt, and he could feel something dripping from his-oh...oh. As his vision started to clear, he began to take in everything around him and he felt his cheeks burn brightly. 

** **

Laying next to him were the nude forms of Keith and Lance, and all around him, laid Balmarian’s naked as the day they were born, around him and his fellow Paladins was cum heaps of it heck they had been laying in a massive puddle of cum themselves, and if that wasn’t enough his, Lance, and Keith’s stomachs were bloated making it look as if they were nine months pregnant and ready to burst.

** **

The memories were slowly coming back, and as they did he couldn’t suppress the shiver of delight that went through his body. Last night, last night was just so amazing, so wild and full of passion and lust and it had been so long since he had been fucked like that, not to mention he could tell that Kieth and Lance enjoyed it as well from what he could remember. Speaking of his teammates/friends. “Kieth, Lance wake up.”

** **

Lance batted his hand away before rolling onto his side. Shiro couldn’t help but blush as Lance’s arms wrapped around a Balmaran, and he ended up nuzzling the massive soft cock slung against the Balmaran’s thigh. Keith, however, stirred, before dragging himself up with a tired groan and rubbing his head, pausing when his cum covered hand met his forehead.

** **

Keith’s mind was fuzzy as he opened his eyes, rubbing his head, we paused when something sticky slapped against his head. Pulling his hand away, he saw that it was coated in a thick white liquid. Groaning, he let his hand fall to his stomach, before letting out a grunt when he felt it bound against something hard and bouncy. Looking down at where his hand landed, and then the events of the previous night came back to him as he stared at his stuffed belly. 

** **

He could recall being fucked by the brothers for hours before they handed him off to their friends. Cock’s being stuffed into him for hours, some leaking out but even more stuffing him until he could only waddle towards Shiro and Lance at the end of the night, both as stuffed (or in Lance’s case, even more stuffed than him. Lance looked like he was pregnant with half a dozen Balmarans) before he passed out next to them. 

** **

Kieth groaned as he looked around the room seeing the same thing that Lance had seen. Slowly, he could feel the memories of the past night coming back to him making him blush a deep dark shade of red, a shade of red that even put his Lion to shame. He couldn’t believe that this could happen, he couldn’t believe he had taken part in the festivities last night. “I can’t believe this had happened.” He mumbled to himself, his eyes closing as he recalled all the touches, the caresses, the kisses, and everything in between, his body shivered from the phantom touches as he could almost feel their hands still on his body.

** **

“Well, it’s best you do believe it.” The tired and sore voice of none other than their team leader Shiro spoke up from right beside him. The Black Paladin was laying on his stomach, his cheeks still stained red from the activities of last night. “It happened… and it was so good.” Moaned Shiro as he reached down and rubbed his stomach still feeling the cum swirling around inside of him as well as feeling some of it ooze from his hole making him clench and clench hard to keep every last drop inside of him. “Gods, it has been so long since I’ve felt like that.” It would seem the ever brave Black Paladin had a more naughty side to him, a side that he seemingly held back for quite a while now. 

** **

“That makes two of us.” Purred Lance, his eyes fluttering before closing only opening half way. His body tingled with pleasure, and the aftershocks. Sure, some of the parties he had been back on earth had been some fun, but they had never left him feeling like this before. “And just oh so perfect.” He giggled hands on his stomach. “So much cum, inside of me, on me just.” Lance looked like he was going to cum again just from thinking about it, his expression nothing less than positively orgasmic. “My toes are curling just from remembering everything they did to me, everything they did to us!” He giggled. “So sweet, so rough, so much~”

** **

“LANCE!” Keith squaked, cheeks blushing at the the memory and how brazen Lance was being. Only to blush even harder when the Blue Paladin laughed at his exclamation, falling back into the pillows behind him. Hanging his head to hide his glowing cheeks, he refused to meet either of the others eyes. “You don’t have to bring it up Lance. We all know what happened.” He grumbled.

** **

“But the chance to embarrass you? The stone cold Keith? How could I not take the chance.” Lance grinned at Keith, who was adorably pouting. “Those brothers you were with. Mmm, I’m still tingling from when they took a turn on me. I didn’t think that Balmarans would be this hung or viral.” He finished, rubbing his stomach at the memory of how he was filled only hours ago. 

** **

“That’s enough Lance. You can see that Kei-” Shiro started, only for a beeping to interrupt him. Looking around the room, he located the source of the sound. Their crumpled suits tossed carlessely at the edge of the room. Moving to stand, Shiro stumbled as his legs threatened to give out under him. Shooting a glance over his shoulder, he saw that Lance was grinning cheekily while Keith was glancing up from under his fringe. Sighing, he started limping forward, his ass sore from the night before, cum trickling down his leg as he shuffled slowly. Bending down with a wince, he fished out his communicator and pressed the comms button.

** **

-hiro! Shiro are you there?” Pidge’s voice asked, somewhat exasperated.

** **

“Yeah Pidge” he started, voice somewhat horse he noticed. 

** **

“Finally. Can you find Lance and Keith if they aren’t with you? Allura wants to leave for the next planet in forty doboshes.” 

** **

“We’re here with Shiro!” Lance called as he had moved over towards their leader and he draped himself over Shiro’s shoulder pressing himself against the older male’s body. “Sorry for not answering there Pidge, the three of us got a little side tracked with some of the Balmarans wanted us to join them for a private party.” Smirked the Paladin of the Blue Lion. “We couldn’t say no; after all, they just kept on going and going.” He said with a moan at the end. 

** **

Shiro and Keith both flushed at Lance’s choice of words, Keith finding it unbelievable that he would so bluntly say something like that. “Right, and I am sure you didn’t try to flirt with some of the girls yes?” Asked Pidge with a small amount of smugness in her tone. “After all, you do have a record of being a flirt… and failing.” 

** **

Lance pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a small huff. “So I can be a bit of a flirt, excuse me for wanting to have some fun.” The corner of his lips tugged up into a grin. “Though, I will say for once Pidge it wasn’t the girls that caught my attention this time. After all, it would be a shame for me to not share my amazing self with the same sex, when Lance is around I must spread the fun~” He said winking at a few Balmarans who were waking up. 

** **

“Yes. And I’m sure that you were popular with the ladies.” Pidge deadpanned. The unimpressed look on their faces was obvious from their voice.

** **

“Anyway.” Shiro started, interjecting before Lance could reply. “We will be there shortly. Tell Allura that we can all meet after were in flight.” He finished with a tone of finality. 

** **

“I’ll let her know.” Pidge finished, the comm blinking off as they finished.

** **

Shiro looked around the room at the rising Balmarans, his gaze falling on Rov who was approaching him and Lance. 

** **

“I’m guessing we can’t entice you to stay for another day? Someone of your station would normally be ‘praised’ for a week straight.” the Balmaran said with a lustful look at Shiro and Lance, who was now towing with the leaders chest, caressing his chest playfully while shooting Rov a smirk. 

** **

“Sadly not. We need to leave soon, so if you could take us back to our ship, that would be appreciated.” Shiro kindly said. 

** **

“Of course. I’ll be waiting by the entrance.” Rov said, turning away from them. 

** **

Looking over his shoulder at Lance, he caught the Blue Paladin smirking at him while a tanned hand stroked over his pecs, tweaking a nipple and eliciting a light gasp from him. “Lance. We have to go now. You wouldn’t want Allura to have to drag us out of here.” He said, curious about how the Altean princess would react to this.

** **

“Fine fine. But we will be talking about this more back at the castle. I want to see more of this side of you.” Lance said with a sultry smile, as he peeled himself off Shiro's back and made his way towards his crumpled suit, quickly slipping into the skin tight material, rubbing his hand against the slight bulge in his abdomen, visible even through the compression provided by the suit. 

** **

Doing the same, Shiro quickly donned his suit again and picked up Keiths, making his way back to the Red Paladin knelt beside him. “You ok?” he asked quietly. Holding out the suit for Keith to dress. 

** **

Kieth took his suit, and held it close to himself. “I’m just.” He began, trying to find the right words to say how he felt. “A bit confused is all… I’ve never, well never done something like this and I don't know how to feel.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “For once I just felt so...at ease? Relaxed? Like I didn't have anything to worry about and all I needed to do was just let go.”

** **

Shiro gave a small sigh, but he smiled nonetheless as he completely understood what Keith was going through. “Just letting go and giving in right?” He asked. “How easy it felt to let yourself give in, to let the pleasure course through you and you just can’t help but love it?” He chuckled, when Keith sent him a look of shock and surprise. “Yes, I’ve been there as well Kieth, I know what it is your going through and I can say that it's alright.”

** **

Kieth tilted his head to the side in confusion. “It’s alright to give in and simply, let yourself enjoy the pleasure like myself or even Lance for example.” Shiro said surprising Kieth as he raised an eyebrow when he mentioned Lance. “You saw how he was acting yes? How different he was when it came to the pleasure he let himself go and enjoyed, as well as knew when it was time to let go of it and get back to normal.” 

** **

“That’s right Kieth~” The two of them jumped when Lance popped up behind them. “You just gotta learn to go with the flow, and just enjoy things.” He smirked coly at him. “Can’t always spend your time simply brooding and letting yourself be angry every now and then.” He got on his knees and then to Kieth’s shock and Shiro’s small joy/pleasure placed a small kiss on Kieth’s lips. “Sides.” he said pulling back. “It’s cute when you give in and let yourself go.”

** **

“I-.” he started, realizing what Lance had said and stunned by his actions. “I, thanks Lance.” He said, a small smile gracing his face as Lance beamed up at him. “Your pretty cute yourself.” He said quietly, grinning when a blush bloomed on Lance’s cheeks, eyes quickly looking away from Keiths as a smile blossomed on his face. 

** **

Shiro looked on, grinning as Lance and Keith had a moment. The two remained silent for several seconds before he coughed lightly to break them from their thoughts. “We can talk more back at the castle. But we really should get going you two.” 

** **

The two stood, Keith dressing quickly before they made their way towards Rov. With a nod the Balmaran began leading them through the tunnels, nodding at passing Balmarans as they made their way upwards through the living moon. Eventually, coming to a room where they had arrived the day before, the Balmaran sky visible above them. 

** **

“It was good having you here Paladins. And we really can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done.” Rov said, turning to face the three. A lustful grin on his face as the continued. “And I know we all enjoyed ourselves last night, so feel free to come back sometime. I know that we’d  _ love  _ to have you back some time.”

** **

Lance smiled, a coy and slutury one as he strolled up to Rov and trailed his fingers along his chest.”Oh believe me, when we get the chance we are coming back.” He purred, his tongue licking across his lips. “And we will be having oh so much more fun together.” His eyes glittered with unbridled and lust on a level that was near primal. 

** **

Rov felt a thrill go through his body, as he let out a cat like purr and he wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist as he pulled him close his other hand rubbing the dark skinned teens stomach. “Oh, trust me we will be having plenty of fun little blue.” He smirked, showing off his fangs. “Plenty of fun, so much so that today will look like we took it easy on you.” 

** **

“Oh really? Well next time I’ll show you just what hu-” Lance started, only to stop when Pidge ran over to them. 

** **

“There you are! The castle is ready to go and Allura wants to take off. Hunk and Koran are onboard as well. Now stop taunting them and let's go!” They finished, motioning towards the shuttle. 

** **

Kieth and Shiro bid Rov goodbye quickly and moved towards the pod. Lance mouthed a quick “Next time.” to the Balmaran before jogging to catch up, a noticeable limp in his gait. 

** **

“Heh, they were pretty impressive, for a non-Balmaran” Rov said, hands behind his head as he made his way back into the tunnels. “Hope they’re back again soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the inconvenience darlings a little glitch problem but do enjoy~


End file.
